


Liebling

by tyronic_scripts



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cuddling, Dancing, Giveaway winner, Kissing, M/M, Named Reader, SO MUCH FLUFF, maybe too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronic_scripts/pseuds/tyronic_scripts
Summary: Christoph cuddle session: liquor, dancing, WWE wrestling





	Liebling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverengel/gifts).



> For Roman who won my 250 follower giveaway grand prize!  
> I used a random word generator to help me and these are the words I got: bottle, magenta, exuberant
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](gottlostill.tumblr.com)

“Okay what the fuck is that?” Roman pointed at a bottle filled with magenta liquor that Christoph was pulling out of a grocery bag.

“It is that drink you like. You’ve had it before.” He walked to Roman holding it out for him to take. Roman grabbed it, carefully examining the bottle.

“I don’t remember drinking this before,” Roman took the cap off and smelled the liquor. “Oh, that’s death in a bottle. Can we dig in?”

Christoph huffed as he finished putting the rest of the groceries away, “no _Liebling_ , not right now. Maybe later, okay?” He looked over at Roman, who was now laying on the couch, holding the bottle like a baby. He couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head. He walked to Roman and grabbed the bottle, setting it on the coffee table. Christoph sat on a small section of the couch that wasn’t occupied with Roman, gently laying a hand on Roman’s calf. “Let us have some dinner, and then we can have a drink, okay?”

Roman leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Christoph’s lips, “two drinks and we have a deal?”

Christoph rolled his eyes and grinned, “deal, _dumm_.” He helped Roman up and the two headed to the kitchen to start on dinner. They jostled each other around the kitchen, invading each other’s space constantly.

Once dinner was finally made and eaten, the two cleaned up and Roman mischievously looked up at Christoph, “first one to the couch is a rotten egg.” They pushed each other, racing for the prime spot on the couch. Roman managed to trip Christoph onto the couch and attempted to WWE him off. Luckily Christoph managed to get a hold of Roman’s head and dug his knuckles into his head, rubbing a noogie in. Roman screeched but continued to laugh until Christoph was finished with his torture. Roman laid between Christoph’s legs. He laid his head against Christoph’s stomach, gently kneading his rolls. Christoph practically purred and turned the tv on, settling into a movie that had just started. Roman wrapped his arms around Christoph’s stomach, quickly relaxing into him. They stayed like that for some time before Roman shot up, “we forgot about the drinks!” He stood, grabbing the bottle. With a quick pace, he grabbed glasses, filling them with ice and poured the magenta liquid in. “Wow this looks so great! Look at it Christoph!” He held the glass up and Christoph chuckled.

“Yes darling. Come here.” Roman brought over the drinks, letting Christoph grab one. They both took a sip, Roman humming at the delicious liquor. “Hm, it is quite good, don’t you think?”

Roman took another sip, sitting back down on the couch, “it’s so good. Incredibly fruity as well.”

They relaxed into the couch, taking their time to enjoy their drink and the movie. By the time the movie was done, they were tipsy from the drinks.

“Christoph….”

Christoph rubbed the top of Roman’s head, gently massaging it, “yes _Liebling_?”

“Can we dance?” Roman looked up to Christoph from his lounging position on top on him.

Christoph teased, “oh? You? Dancing? Is that such a good idea?”

Roman pushed off of him and stood, slightly swaying, “I just want to dance, motherfu-,”

Christoph cut him off, “alright, alright, such an exuberant attitude!” He smiled and got off the couch. With a brisk walk, he pulled a record out and set it on the record player. Once the music started playing, Roman joined him at the player, running his hands up Christoph’s back. He circled him, resting his hands on the taller man’s chest. Christoph pulled Roman closer, letting Roman slide his arms around his waist. They slowly moved, just gently swaying to the music, neither really wanting to part to properly dance. Christoph still sipped on his drink as they continued, even as the music disappeared.

Much later, Roman let got of Christoph, “are you ready for bed?”

Christoph crunched on the leftover ice from his drink, “yeah.” Roman rolled his eyes and walked to the bedroom. He threw off his clothes, changing into comfortable pj’s. Roman was already under the covers by the time Christoph made it into the room. He also changed, snuggling up next to Roman. He sighed as he felt Roman spoon him, massaging his silver locks. A purr escaped Christoph and they both fell into deep sleep.

The next morning Roman was the first to wake up. He stared at Christoph, loving to see him sleep so peacefully and with such a youthful face. He always quite enjoyed waking him up with kisses, but today he just wanted to watch him wake up on his own.

Christoph gently opened his eyes, seeing Roman looking at him, “why are you so….” Christoph tried to think of the word he was looking for.

“Sweet, caring, sensational, smart, awesome?” Roman giggled and shot him a wink.

“I was thinking more like creepy,” Christoph shrugged, lightly chuckling.

Roman gasped and gave him a light smack against his arm, immediately snuggling up closer to him. “You got me there.” He kissed the tip of Christoph’s nose, sighing and closing his eyes.

Christoph wrapped an arm around Roman’s waist, pulling him even closer, “do you want to get up or just sleep all day?”

Roman opened one eye, “you don’t have to work, do you?”

Christoph shook his head, and started rubbing Romans back, “no darling. I do not have to go in. They can’t make me. They would have to arrest me before they could take me away from you.”

Roman gave Christoph a quizzical look, “I’m not asking for you to run from the police, just don’t leave the bed right now. Or ever if I’m being honest.” He pulled Christoph towards him, kissing him quickly.

They both feel into another deep sleep, tangled up in each other, not caring about anything but themselves in that moment.


End file.
